The Royal Family
by CeCeB
Summary: The Royal Family is growing in more ways than one and they're learning what it really means to be a family while going on adventures and running a town together.
1. First Comes Love

_No copyright infringement intended._

 _Side Note: Zelena baby story never happened._

 _This is my first OUAT story so I hope you enjoy._

* * *

First Comes Love

Two years have passed in Storybrooke, Maine. Everyone has made tremendous growth in relationships and themselves.

The Charmings finally moved into a bigger place, the old sorcerer's mansion, a place better suited for the royal family.

The Charmings and Hook were gathered in the living room for movie night. Regina, Robin and Roland hadn't arrived yet.

"What are we watching?" Snow asked.

"The original Snow White and the Seven Dwarves." Henry said.

"Seriously?" Snow questioned, unbelievably.

"You've been here thirty-four years and you have never watched it. Aren't you the least bit curious about the movie made about you?" Emma asked.

"Even though a good chunk of it is left out and rewritten." Henry added.

"Maybe I'm a little curious but I highly doubt Regina's going to want to watch it." Snow said.

"Might not be a good idea after we've finally settled the dust." David said.

"Okay, another time. "The Princess and the Frog" is the winner." Henry said.

The doorbell rung. Henry ran to get it. The newlyweds, Regina and Robin and Roland were at the door. Regina was barely pregnant but showing. Her hair had grown back to the length it was in the Enchanted Forest. She could finally say she was happy again.

They joined everyone in the living room and were pleasantly greeted.

"Looks like the whole gang's here!" Emma exclaimed then the doorbell rang again.

"Not quite." Henry said then went to answer the door again.

"Who is that?" David asked. Emma and Snow shrugged their shoulders, clueless.

Henry walked in with a pretty brown eyed blonde.

"You all remember Grace." Henry said.

"Hi!" Grace exclaimed, just as sweet as she looked.

"She's my girlfriend." Henry announced then held her hand as they went to sit down. "Ready to start the movie?"

The moms just looked at each other dumbfounded. Their little boy wasn't a little boy anymore.

"So are you two still on a mission to have us watch every "fairy tale" movie?" Robin asked.

"Yep and tonight we're watching "The Princess and the Frog."" Henry exclaimed.

-v-

A long time ago in New Orleans, Louisiana... Tiana worked her butt off serving in a restaurant trying to save every penny to open up her own. This man, they called him Naveen, he had been coming into the restaurant for a while now but she just couldn't stand him. He was an arrogant entitled brat who didn't understand the concept of hard work.

Tiana served Naveen his meal.

"Are they hiring?" Naveen inquired.

"You want a job?" Tiana questioned in her New Orleans accent.

"Don't act so surprised."

"Well I am and I don't know, you'd have to ask the manager." Tiana replied, so he did and was hired. Unfortunately for Tiana, that meant she had to spend a lot of time with the man. She had to show him the ropes. He was easy on the eyes but annoying to the mind.

After a couple weeks of working there, it was time to teach Naveen how to cut vegetables.

"Mince these mushrooms." She showed him how to cut one mushroom then gave him the rest to do on his own.

"Why are you so uptight?" Naveen asked.

"Why are you so... loose?" Tiana retorted.

"I know how to have fun. Granted, this is the first time I've ever worked hard but you need to learn how to relax."

"If I'm going to get my own restaurant, I have to work hard. Nothing is handed to me on a silver platter. Cut the onions next." She slid the onions over to him.

-v-

Storybrooke, Present Day

The movie was over.

"They really twisted the facts in that story." Regina said. Emma went to the kitchen and Regina followed. "Henry's dating Grace and you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't know he was dating Grace. He said he had a girlfriend. He didn't give me a name." Emma replied.

"I can't believe he's dating. He's my baby." Regina said.

"Not anymore."

"Did he have to date the daughter of one of my enemies?"

"No offense Regina but if he didn't his choices would be pretty limited... Besides, Grace is sweet. She's a good girl. He could be dating Gretel. She's a handful."

"Perhaps you have a point."

"How do you feel?"

"Good." Regina smiled rubbing her belly. "Are there wedding bells in your future?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll see." Emma replied before they went back into the living room.

"I'm going to walk Grace home. I'll be back in a little while." Henry announced and they took a stroll until they got to the door of the Mad Hatter's big house.

"My papa will be happy to know movie night went well." Grace said.

"Yeah. That's good. My family and you mean everything to me. I like that we can spend time together."

"My papa was concerned your mom wouldn't allow us to be together, that she'd keep us apart in a way only the Evil Queen can."

"She's not evil anymore and she wouldn't do that. That was done to her so she knows how it feels."

"Good to know."

"... I love you, Grace."

"I love you too, Henry. Perhaps, I always have. Even before the first curse broke. I tried to get closer to you but you seemed to not even give me the time of day."

"It was sort of hard to get close to anyone, especially anyone my age because I would age and everyone else well... wouldn't."

"I can imagine how difficult that must have been for you."

"Well, everyone can move forward now."

"I better go in, don't want my papa to worry. I'll see you tomorrow." They kissed innocently before Grace entered the house.

Henry walked away smiling and thinking how wonderful it was to experience the love he's been reading about and witnessing for years.

-v-

A long time ago in New Orleans, Louisiana... A few months had passed and maybe Naveen wasn't as bad as he seemed at first. Maybe he was even quite... charming.

"What are you going to name your restaurant when you get it?" Naveen asked.

"Tiana's Place. People are going to come from all over just to eat my cooking. I can't wait. It's going to happen."

"I believe it." They smiled at each other and their eyes locked for a moment. "I should go." Naveen stood.

"Wait! Why do you keep doing that?" Tiana asked.

"What?"

"Every time we have a connection, you run away."

Naveen sighed. "Nothing. I just have to go."

"No. Tell me the truth. Am I too uptight?"

"No. You would never believe me if I told you. You'll probably think I'm crazy. I should go."

Tiana grabbed his hand before he could walk away. "Naveen, talk to me."

"Not here." He said so they went to the lake and sat on the dock.

"The truth that you won't believe is, I'm not from this world." Naveen started.

"I don't understand."

"I'm from a different world where there's magic and I've been cursed because of my father's vain behavior. If I fall in love, if I kiss you, I will turn into a frog and it's becoming harder not to love or kiss you every day. There's no magic in this world but I'm afraid it will work anyway since I was cursed before I got here."

"You're right it does sound crazy."

"But it isn't. Magic is as real as you and me."

"Doesn't every fairy tale state that true love's kiss breaks curses?"

"Fairy tales are real, they're just stories from other worlds and generally yes, true love's kiss will break a curse but this curse was created so that I couldn't have love, so that I would be alone."

"If this curse you speak of is real, surely, there must be a way to break it." Naveen shrugged his shoulders in response. "Kiss me."

"Have you been listening?" Naveen questioned.

"It may not even work."

"You just don't believe."

"... No I don't. But I do believe in love and I have gone from being extremely annoyed by you to totally in love with you and I know you feel the same."

"I do. I love you Tiana. You're amazing. You're my Evangeline." Naveen smiled. Tiana's eyes sparkled as she smiled back.

"So believe that our love, true love can prevail. You've reminded me of something my father told me. Never lose sight of what's important. That's love above all."

"You do realize that I can turn into a green, slimy, bug eating frog?"

"So you're not going to kiss me?"

Naveen sighed. "I want you to believe me." He kissed her.

"See you're fine." Tiana said then a moment later he turned into a frog in front of her eyes. She screamed and stood up. "Oh my God. He wasn't crazy."

"I told you." Naveen said. Tiana screamed again.

"You can still talk."

"Yes. Believe me now?" Tiana started backing up. "You're afraid. Of course you are. You don't have to be." Tiana ran away.

-v-

Storybrooke, Present Day...

That weekend, Henry took Grace out to dinner at Emerald's, a restaurant in Storybrooke. It's not the go to place like Granny's but it's where everyone goes for something a bit more upscale.

"Believe it or not, I have never eaten here before. Who is Emerald? You know, in our world, well the Enchanted Forest." Grace asked.

"Tiana." Henry replied.

"Should have seen that coming. So why isn't it called Tiana's Place?" Grace inquired.

"The curse of course." Henry responded simply.

"I don't understand why some people still go by their cursed names when they know who they are."

"I guess it gets confusing."

"They talked about gumbo a lot in the movie. Do they have it here because now I'm curious?"

"Yeah and it is all it's cracked up to be." Henry exclaimed.

-v-

New Orleans, A long time ago...

Tiana ran for less than a minute before she stopped. Her mind was fluttered with thoughts as she ran which made her realize she didn't need to run at all.

"This is crazy but it's true. This means magic is real... Naveen is a frog. He's cursed. But he's still Naveen, my Naveen. I love him. I shouldn't have ran like that. I have to help him. I have to save him." Tiana ran back to Naveen, the little frog looked defeated. "Naveen, I'm sorry."

"You came back!" He was happy and excited.

"Yes." She picked up Naveen and held him in her hand. She was hesitant. He was a frog, a slimy frog who eats flies. Ew!

"Holding me is killing you right now, isn't it? I'm a frog."

"The frog I love. Is there anything I can do to help you, turn you back into a man?"

"Possibly but we'd have to go back to my world."

"You mean literally not in this universe, don't you?"

"Yes I do."

"Oh boy. I have something that can take me back home. I need help from someone in my world."

"Okay... I will do what I have to do to help you. I just need to say goodbye to my mom first. Who knows how long I'll be?"

Tiana went home to say goodbye to her loving mother, Eudora.

"Mama, I have to go away and I'm really not sure how long I'll be." Tiana informed.

"It's not like you to up and go away so suddenly." Eudora was concerned.

"Mama, you know how you've always wanted me to find love? Well I've found it, just like all those stories you used to tell me as a little girl."

"Oh Tiana! That's wonderful."

"It's Naveen. I love him with all my heart but he's sort of... I don't know, cursed right now and I just have to help him or else the fact that we're in love won't matter."

"This isn't anything dangerous, is it?"

"No! You know I would never do anything dangerous." She didn't really know if it was dangerous or not. "I love you mama." Tiana hugged her mother and kissed her on her cheek.

Tiana packed a light bag of essentials and headed back to Naveen's place with him so they could go find the magical object that would take them back to his world so they could find the person who could break this curse. They had to look in his bedroom.

"What am I looking for?" Tiana asked.

"It's in the back of the top right drawer." Naveen informed.

"All I see is a seashell."

"That's it."

"A seashell?" Tiana pulled it out.

"Not just any seashell, a magical seashell."

"O... Kay."

"Too bad the first time you're in my room, I'm a frog."

"How about that. Let's go." She picks him up.

"We need to go back to the lake." Naveen said.

At the lake, Naveen advised Tiana to blow into the shell. Moments later, a beautiful young mermaid appeared. Tiana was taken aback. She gasped, a bit frightened.

"Don't be afraid, love. This is my friend Ariel."

"Naveen? Is that you?" Ariel asked.

"Yes. I've been cursed."

"I can see that. How could anyone be so cruel?" Ariel wondered.

"I need to get back to the Enchanted Forest to reverse this and you're my only hope of getting there since mermaids can transcend worlds. Could you help us get there?"

"Sure." Ariel replied.

"But wait a minute, I can't swim. I don't want to drown." Tiana said.

"You won't drown dear." Ariel said.

"But my hair!" Tiana exclaimed.

"You'll be fine. I got you." Ariel assured.

"It's the only way." Naveen added.

"Promise I won't die?" Tiana said.

"You won't die!" They exclaimed.

Tiana held onto Naveen and Ariel as she took them under the lake and to a land far, far away as the books say. Before they knew it, they were in the Enchanted Forest. They came out of the water.

"I'm alive!" Tiana exclaimed.

"Good luck, you two. Hope you find your happy ending. I'm still searching for mine." Ariel dove back into the water.

"It's beautiful here." Tiana said.

The moon was up and the sun was down and in that moment Naveen was human again and Tiana became a frog.

"Look, you're human again! I guess you just needed to come back here but wait. Why are you so tall all of a sudden?" A fly flew by and Tiana instinctively ate it on site. "Did I just eat a fly?"

Tiana looked into the water at her reflection then screamed.

"I'm a- I'm a- a-a-a-a frog! This world is ugly. Look what it did to me."

"It's not the world. I think it's the curse. It must be that when the day turns to night, I become human and you become a frog, so we can never truly be together in any form."

"Break. This. Curse."

"Working on it." Naveen picked up Tiana.

"I don't understand why your father being vain and selfish would curse you. You're not to fault for his vanity." Tiana said.

Naveen wished upon the blue star until the Blue Fairy appeared.

"A fairy?" Tiana was amazed.

"Hello Naveen, Tiana."

"Blue fairy, I've been cursed. Because of it my love and I turn to frogs but not even at the same time. How do we break it? A true love's kiss has enacted this, so I doubt that's the answer." Naveen inquired.

"True love is always the answer, dear. It's just that the true love between the two of you isn't the answer, it's the true love of your father." Blue explained.

"I don't understand." Naveen replied.

"This is a result of a curse put on your father, therefore, he's the only one who can break it. He can never have a family or pass on his legacy until he learns what is most important. You finding love and having a family and in human form would allow him to..."

"Have a family and pass on his legacy." Naveen finished.

"And what legacy would that be? A legacy of vanity and selfishness? Some say it'd be better for the kingdom to fall."

"But I am not my father."

"Yes, I know. It is not fair but it is the truth. The curse can be broken but I cannot break it for you. Your father must learn to put love before his selfish desires, only then will the curse be broken." The Blue Fairy flew away.

"Well that was a waste." Naveen said.

"It wasn't. Now you know what to do." Tiana said.

"My father has always been this way, how do you suppose this would change?"

"Well, you changed."

"Excuse me?"

"When I first met you, you were pretty vain and selfish yourself but you changed and I'm sure your father could too."

Naveen and Tiana went to his father's castle. It was loaded with material things but was a lonely place to be.

"Father." Naveen said.

"Naveen, it's been a long time. I thought you went away." Emperor Carlton said.

"I did. I'm back."

"Why are you carrying a frog?"

"It's my girlfriend."

Carlton laughed hysterically. "You've lost it, son."

"I'm cursed because of you. You're vain, selfish, a horrible Emperor and just a horrible person." Naveen yelled.

"Tell me something I don't know."

That wasn't the response Naveen expected. "Do you love me, father?"

Carlton hesitated before he answered. "Sure."

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this Tiana. This is our fate."

"I refuse to believe that and I refuse to be a frog every night for the rest of our lives. We will find a way."

-v-

Present, Storybrooke... Henry and Grace were still at dinner.

"Did Tiana and Naveen ever find their happy ending?" Grace asked.

"I don't know. There really aren't any happy endings in the book because it's real life and something is always happening. This restaurant is all I know about her in Storybrooke."

After dinner, Henry and Grace saw Tiana outside the restaurant and they just had to know.

"Hi. Emerald... Or Tiana?" Henry didn't know what to call her.

"Tiana's fine. Henry right?"

"Yes. This is Grace. This may be a bit strange but I was wondering, did you ever find your happy ending?"

"Every night since Naveen and I found each other again I became a frog. When the curse broke it started again but one day about three years ago it just stopped. The curse was broken. I have my restaurant. The only thing I hate is that first I was stuck in the Enchanted Forest and now I'm stuck here. I know mother died a long time ago and I just hope she didn't die alone."

"I'm sorry. You know you can leave, you just can't come back."

"Yeah but there's really no point anymore. I would like to know why the curse ended, because I'm afraid it may start again."

"An act of true love usually does it."

"That wasn't it."

"You could ask my mom. Maybe she could tell you and you can be at peace about it."

The next day, Henry told Regina about the curse suddenly breaking. She knew she could help explain why. She knew something they didn't know. Tiana met them at Regina's house the next day with Naveen.

"Can you really help us?" Tiana asked.

"Yeah. I know why the curse broke. Here's a piece of the puzzle I'm sure you don't know." Regina started. "My mother cast the curse on Carlton."

Everyone was caught off guard by that.

"Why?" Naveen asked.

"I've only learned this part recently and you should probably brace yourself. Your father is also Zelena's birth father. He lied about being a prince and left my mother alone and pregnant." Regina informed.

"What?" They all exclaimed.

"I thought he was actually a gardener. How'd he end up an Emperor?" Henry asked.

"A genie, more specifically Sydney." Regina replied.

"Great. Now I'm not even a real prince and I've gained the sister from hell." Naveen said.

"Tell me about it." Regina responded.

"What does this have to do with the curse breaking?" Tiana asked.

"The curse broke because the person who enacted it died." Regina explained.

"So it's really over? It won't suddenly happen again one day?" Naveen asked.

"Nope, you're in the clear." Regina replied.

"Good to know. Does Zelena know about my father?"

"I doubt it, she would have probably tried to ruin your life too."

"Can we keep it that way?"

"Sure. Doesn't matter to me. Can't promise you that she'll never find out on her own."

Tiana and Naveen left and they seemingly have their happy ending.

"Why are we still here?" Tiana asked as they walked. Naveen didn't really understand the question. "There's nothing in Storybrooke for us and unlike everyone else, we've lived in this world before. Granted, it was a very long time ago and much is different but what's keeping us here? Let's start over. I don't care where I am as long as I'm with you. I'd rather not wait for the next villain to show up because they always do."

"Well princess, let's get the hell out of here." Naveen smiled. They kissed.

"And princess is a relative term." Tiana joked.

"They just ripped my crown away from me. Oh well. Being a prince really didn't make my life any easier and all the Emperor wants is new clothes."

"Come on, let's hit the road Jack and before the wicked witch finds out you're her brother."

"One thing first." Naveen got down on one knee and revealed an emerald colored princess cut diamond ring. "Will you marry me, Tiana?"

"Yes! Nothing else I want more." He put the ring on her finger then spun her around and kissed her.

-v-

Henry was still sitting with Regina.

"I'm glad we were able to help them." Henry said then the doorbell rang. He went to answer and there was Grace, his own princess. They're faces lit up at the sight of each other. "What are you doing here?"

"I figured you'd still be here. You know, sometimes you only have to kiss one frog to find your prince."

"I'm glad it didn't take long for my princess to find me."

"What's that saying your family has? I will always find you." They smiled. Their eyes sparkled with love. They kissed. Regina walked in on it a moment later.

"Oh, I am so not ready for this." Regina said, shaking her head as she walked back out of the room.

 _To Be Continued..._


	2. Princess

Princess

Emma's birthday was getting closer by the day and the family really wanted to celebrate her birthday the right way this year. It was long overdue. Emma went to Granny's with Killian so this was a good time to plan. It was going to be hard to keep this from Emma because of her "superpower" and all but let's be honest, that fails more often than it works. If they could keep her from getting suspicious they should be fine.

Snow and David wanted to have a coronation ball for Emma, it's a rite of passage for a princess. They knew Emma wasn't totally into these things but they felt she would appreciate it nonetheless.

"Six years ago, I found my mom alone on her birthday and I brought her to her family. I'm glad we really get to celebrate together and give her what she deserves now." Henry said.

"So do I." Snow said as she hugged Henry.

"So we only have a few days to pull this off. We know what we have to do?" David asked.

"Yes. Operation Cygnus is on." Henry said before they heard the door close.

"We're back!" Emma yelled out.

"We'll put the plans away. Watch your uncle." David said before he and Snow ran off with the lists and details.

Henry got down on the floor to play with Neal then Emma and Killian walked in.

"Hey kid. Where's mom and dad?"

"They ran upstairs. They'll be right back." Henry stated.

The doorbell rang. Emma answered to find someone she'd never seen before. That happens practically never in Storybrooke. It was a gorgeous Arabian man with a head of hair to die for with a stunningly beautiful toddler, she assumed to be his daughter.

"Can I help you?" Emma asked the stranger hesitantly.

"Yes. I'm looking for Snow White. Grumpy led me in this direction, said this was where she lived."

"Yeah... And you are?" Emma inquired.

"Sorry. I'm Aladdin and this is my daughter, Kamille."

"A-A-Aladdin? As in Jasmine and Aladdin? A whole new world, the flying carpet and the whole bit." Aladdin looked confused. "Of course you are, why do I still get surprised at these things? Mom! Aladdin's at the door. Come in. I'm Emma." Emma invited them into the living room. "This is my son, Henry, my boyfriend Killian and my little brother Neal."

"Aladdin. Cool." Henry said.

"Am I missing something?" Aladdin asked.

"There are these moving picture stories about us that are half lies and yours happens to be one of the princess and the boy's favorites." Killian explained.

"And I'm not really into the whole fairy tale thing, ironically so believe me it's a compliment and the moving picture stories are called movies." Emma explained.

"Movie?" Aladdin questioned.

"This world's version of magic from my understanding, like this talking device." Killian held up a cell phone.

"How strange." Aladdin said.

"Tell me about it." Killian concurred.

"It's called a phone!" Henry and Emma exclaimed. After all these years, you'd think he'd get the name right.

Kamille reached to play with Neal so Aladdin let her down. Moments later, Snow and David entered the room.

"I thought I misunderstood but clearly I didn't. Aladdin! It's been too long." Snow hugged him. "This is my husband David." David and Aladdin shook hands.

"I'm curious to know how Snow White and Aladdin know each other." Emma said.

"We met in my bandit days. He taught me everything I know about stealing. Thanks to Red, the Dwarves and Aladdin, I was able to survive beyond the castle walls. A princess running around in the forest could be dangerous but thanks to them I made it. So Aladdin, you weren't cursed with us, were you? What brings you here?"

"Jasmine, my wife. She's been taken by Jafar to Wonderland while we were cast here. You're my friend, maybe you can help me figure out how to get her back?"

"Sure. Well there's Regina, Jefferson and Will. One of the three should be able to help." Snow said.

"Regina as in your evil step-mother?" Aladdin asked.

"Yeah but she's changed. We're a family again. It's fine."

"The one that was always trying to kill you?"

"Yes. Water under the bridge."

"How very inspiring. So Will's here as well?"

"How do you know Will?" Killian asked.

"It was before I met Snow..." Aladdin started.

-v-

Enchanted Forest a long time ago...

Aladdin was a young orphaned teenager just trying to find his next meal. He found a spot in the woods to eat his stolen bread and apples. It was all he could manage to take at the time but he liked to only steal what he needed. He was pretty thin, you never want to see a child live like this and that's what Robin Hood thought as he passed by with his Merry Men. They all stopped at Robin's command. He went over to check on the fragile young man. Aladdin sadly explained the situation to Robin and Robin being Robin took the boy in. For once Aladdin felt like he had a family and he became a much better thief, taught him everything he knew and built him up to be stronger physically and mentally. At the time, Will was a Merry Man too, that's how they knew each other. One day, Aladdin got separated from the group, unfortunately, he never found them again but then he met Snow White.

-v-

Present Day, Storybrooke...

"You never told me that." Snow said.

"Robin's here too and we know where he is." Emma informed.

"Really?" Aladdin was enthused.

"Yeah. He's married to my step-mother." Snow said.

"Things have certainly changed..."

"How did you leave the Enchanted Forest before?" David inquired.

"Honestly, I fell in a hole. Poof, I was in Agrabah."

"I don't think you're going to find any of those here so we better get to my mom's." Henry said. Aladdin looked confused again because clearly Emma was his mother. "I'll explain on the way."

"And I'll come with." Snow said.

"Me too!" Emma added.

David agreed to watch Kamille until they came back. She seemed to be having a good time with Neal.

"Now that we're alone, I want to speak to you of a very important matter." Killian said.

David couldn't imagine what that was but okay. He just nodded.

"I'm asking your blessing to ask Emma's hand in marriage." Killian sincerely but charmingly asked.

David just looked at Killian for a moment. "You make my daughter happy and that's most important. She loves you and it's clear you love her so..." Deep breath "Yes. Of course."

"Thanks. I appreciate that. I won't break her heart. I suppose if I did, I'd have two hooks for hands."

"That's a strong possibility."

"Good thing I don't have to worry about that, dad."

"You're older than me."

"Right. I suppose that's quite strange. Too much?"

"Just a bit."

"I'll propose on her birthday at the ball."

-v-

Snow, Emma, Henry and Aladdin arrived at Regina's. Aladdin and Robin couldn't have been happier to see each other.

"It's great seeing you." Robin said.

"And I, you. You were kind of like the first father figure I've never had." Aladdin said.

"That means a lot."

"I really wanted to see you but also, I need to get back to my wife. She's been taken to Wonderland by Jafar. I have to save her and get back to Agrabah."

"Yeah. You don't want to mess with Jafar. A man obsessed with power is the worst kind. Why does he want your wife?" Regina asked.

"It's a twisted obsession. Do you think you can help me?" Aladdin asked.

"It won't be easy but it can be done." Regina stated.

"What about Jefferson?" Henry asked.

"Two would go through, two would come back which means in order to bring his wife back he'd have to go alone and if he went alone he wouldn't have magic and he'll need it because Jafar won't make it easy." Regina explained.

"Will and the rabbit? He found his way back here right?" Emma asked.

"Yeah and he's been trying to get that rabbit again for the past two years." Regina said.

"So what are the options?" Aladdin asked.

"I've never tried it before but maybe my magic is strong enough to open a portal, or Regina and I together can do it." Emma suggested.

"I don't know but even if it works, he can't go alone and you don't know anything about Jafar." Regina said.

"Then I guess we all have to go." Emma said.

"We can't just up and leave for however long." Regina replied.

"Should it really take more than a day?" Emma asked.

"Since when are you so Gung-ho for these 'adventures?'" Regina asked.

"I've gotten used to it, I guess. Come on. Jasmine has to be with Aladdin. It's like Snow White not being with Prince Charming. It just doesn't work. It doesn't make sense. You may as well forget all about hope and happy endings." Emma ranted.

"Not really into fairy tales, huh?" Henry questioned.

"Perhaps they've grown on me a bit."

"Understatement." Snow said.

"Okay, let's do it and let's make it fast." Regina said.

"My daughter." Aladdin said. We'll watch her until you get back." Snow offered.

After a sweet goodbye between Aladdin and Kamille, Emma and Regina worked together to try and open a portal and it took all their concentration and energy but it worked. A lot of the power came from the belief that they could do it. As quiet as it's kept, this opens up a whole other realm of possibilities, no pun intended.

They walked through the portal and there they were in Wonderland.

"Weird. This is even crazier than the movie and that was animated. And I thought the Enchanted Forest and Neverland were weird." Emma was amazed.

"So is Jafar holding Jasmine at his lair?" Regina asked.

"Yes, hopefully he didn't put a spell on her to make her think she's in love with him." Aladdin said with disgust.

"This won't be rainbows and butterflies so follow my lead and no one will get hurt." Regina said.

Regina walked into Jafar's lair like she owned the place.

"Queen Regina, what brings you here? Don't tell me you're helping the rat." Jafar said.

Jasmine was up in a giant bird cage when she called for Aladdin as her eyes glistened with love.

Before Jafar had a chance to move, Regina held him off with her magic. "Whatever you're planning to do, I suggest you do it now." She said.

Aladdin pulled out the carpet and flew over to her. Emma so badly wanted to see that. It's so much cooler and real life.

"Emma, can you open this?" Aladdin asked.

Emma magically unlocked the cage and Aladdin held his hand out for Jasmine. She didn't want to fall.

"Do you trust me?" Aladdin asked. That was their 'I'll always find you.'

"Always." Jasmine took the leap of faith. Aladdin caught her and she landed on the carpet, they shared a long desired kiss.

"Come on, I can't keep this up." Regina pointed out as she continued to hold off Jafar.

Aladdin flew by and picked up Emma and Regina threw Jafar across the room just to buy enough time to fly out.

"Jafar's a scary dude." Emma said.

"And to think, underneath it all, he's just a little boy with daddy issues." Jasmine shook her head.

They got far away from Jafar then landed.

"Thank you!" Aladdin said as he hugged Jasmine.

"Happy to do it." Emma said.

"Are you ready?" Regina asked. They worked together to open the portal again then it wasn't long before they were back in Regina's house.

"Where's Kamille?" Jasmine inquired.

"She's with my friend Snow, she's fine."

"How do you plan to keep Jafar from coming after you again?" Regina asked.

Crickets. They didn't know.

"What about that spell that wouldn't allow you to use magic on my parents or whatever it was. You know I didn't exactly study my history book." Emma suggested.

"You would have to use that directly on Jafar in their world. You don't need to study the history book but I need you study the spell book." Regina said.

"Can't we put like a dark magic shield on them or something?" Emma asked.

"If that were possible, everyone here would have done that a long time ago." Regina said.

"Well what are your suggestions grandma?" Emma questioned, kind of sarcastically joking. She laugh.

"You're not funny... In the meantime, I'll think about it." Regina said.

Jasmine, Aladdin and Kamille were going to stay for a couple days with the Charmings. They filled them in on the surprise for Emma. They thought it'd be nice if they could come.

Meanwhile, Emma introduced Jasmine to cheeseburger at Granny's.

"Wow. So strange but yet so delicious." Jasmine said.

"Surprisingly, that's the same reaction I had when I ate turducken." Emma said.

"You have a wonderful family and wonderful... Captain. He's a good man. I can see that. I wasn't allowed to marry anyone who wasn't a prince and I had to be married by my eighteenth birthday. I was fortunate to be able to find love exactly where I was forbidden to. Lucky for you, you don't have to rush or find someone based off some stupid rules."

"You and Aladdin, you remind me a lot of my parents, the real story, not movie version." Emma laughed. "It's like nothing I've ever seen before. It's so powerful, so strong. I guess that's why I root so hard for you."

"Are you rooting as hard for yourself?"

"I'm not so great at expressing myself, lost girl syndrome I guess but I've gotten a whole lot better. I'm the girl that didn't believe in fairy tales then suddenly, I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming and have my own true love story with Captain Hook. My mom has been trying to get her hopefulness to rub off on me since I met her and I think it's finally working. The belief in happy endings is a very powerful thing. It is. I believe in true love. I believe in happy endings. I believe now."

They smiled.

-v-

A couple days later, it was Emma's birthday, finally. Snow woke her.

"Wake up! It's coronation day!" Snow exclaimed, way too perky for it to be this early.

"Coro- what?" Emma questioned as she sat up.

"Happy birthday sweetie."

"Thanks mom. I love you." Emma hugged her mother. "Now sleep."

"No, no, no. It's a big day. We need to celebrate birthdays in this family, especially yours. We have a big day planned for you."

"Really?"

"Absolutely and here's your first gift." Snow pulled out her tiara. "I know the whole princess thing isn't a big deal to you but your grandmother Eva gave this to me on my tenth birthday and her mother gave it to her and so on. Now I'm giving it to you. I only wish I could have given it to you sooner."

"Thanks. I love it." Snow put the tiara on Emma's head then they hugged. "Princess Emma."

"So what is planned for today?" Emma asked.

"A ball."

"Seriously?"

"So serious."

"I don't have a dress."

"We've got you covered."

"Killian's supposed to take me out today."

"Yeah, to the ball. He had to throw you off from what we were planning all along."

They shared a smile.

-v-

Later... Emma was in her room waiting to get dressed for the ball. Finally Snow and Regina came in.

"So where's the dress and who's going to do my hair and..."

Regina waved her hand and a swirl of purple surrounded Emma for a moment then she stood in a royal blue ball gown, sparkling diamond earrings and necklace and shoes, her hair in an up-do and makeup flawless.

"You look so beautiful. I'm not going to cry. I'm really not." Snow fanned her eyes, trying not to cry.

Emma looked into the mirror. She's not particularly a dress girl, definitely not a ball gown girl and this was the second time she's worn one. She didn't even get to go to her prom but she had to admit this gown was stunning. It was an off the shoulders pink sweetheart dress, the sleeves flared out at the elbows and there was silver embroidery on the corset and along the bottom.

"Wow. I'm not usually into pink but… wow." Emma said.

"I have good taste right." Regina smiled.

"What are you two going to wear?" Emma asked.

Regina waved her hands and the swirl of purple surrounded them. A moment later, Snow was wearing a strapless pale gold ball gown. Her hair was longer like it was in the Enchanted Forest and curled but half pinned up.

"You changed my hair?" Snow said.

"Well it had it to go with the dress." Regina said.

Regina was in a light blue ball gown that flared out to accommodate her growing belly. Her hair was pulled back and flowing with curls.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in that color in forever." Snow said to Regina.

"You haven't but it's my favorite color and I missed it." Regina replied.

"Really?" Emma was surprised. She always thought her favorite color was black or even red, or purple or dark blue. Something dark.

"This is nice, getting ready for the ball together. None of us grew up with a really strong family or much of one at all and I'm glad we can have that with each other now. All of us." Snow looked at Regina on that last part. "Regina, I just want you to know… that I love you and I honestly always have and I always will. I told you once, a really long time ago that you taught me there can be this genuine selfless connection between two people, even strangers. Infinite forest aside, I really still believe that. So you're partly responsible for those hope speeches you were so annoyed by." There was a moment of silence. It was a little awkward but then the unexpected happened. Regina leaned in and hugged Snow and they held onto this hug.

"I love you too, Snow." Regina replied. Snow didn't say it to hear it back, she just wanted her to know how she truly felt but the fact that she did hear it back, had her eyes balling. Emma sat down, she was the one trying not to cry now. Snow and Regina finally let go of this hug. "I was afraid to be happy, afraid to be loved and I was blinded and allowed myself to be manipulated and became exactly who I never wanted to be. Anyway, without getting into the why's and whatever, I just want to say, I'm sorry for torturing you and everyone else for as long as I did. Veils off, it really wasn't your fault. I can see that now-" Even Regina started to tear up.

"I shouldn't have told your secret."

"You were ten as it's repeatedly been pointed out to me. I get it. My mother has manipulated me many of times so I'm sure it's not hard to manipulate a vulnerable child."

"I swear I just wanted you to be happy."

"And now I am."

"This is just so beautiful." Emma said, trying really hard not to mess up her make up. They went over to Emma.

"Come on now." Regina said and wiped the tears from her own eyes.

"It's your birthday, you can't cry on your birthday." Snow said, wiping Emma's tears.

"You started it." Emma said. They laughed and got some tissues. "It's literally a whole new world and we can't go back to the way we used to be." They laughed, lightening the moment.

"Let's get it together, your Captain awaits." Snow said.

-v-

Once they pulled themselves back together, they went downstairs where Grace, Henry, Robin, David and Killian awaited. Regina went first, followed by Snow then Emma. The men were in awe. David, Henry and Killian's hearts stopped when they saw Emma. Henry couldn't believe these were his moms and grandma. He's only ever seen them like this is in drawings in the book. David didn't think he'd ever see this day. This was his baby and she's not a baby. Killian just knew his princess was the most beautiful woman in all the realms and he loved her so dearly.

Everyone was having a good time in the ballroom. It was reminiscent of their lives before Storybrooke. They missed it. They don't miss not having electricity though. That was a perk in this world.

So of course they had to be announced when they walked into the ballroom. The one announcing everyone decided to do things the old fashioned way, reminiscent to the occasion and the feel.

"Prince Henry and Miss Grace..." They were announced and walked in. Henry was loving this. It was like being in the Enchanted Forest, sort of. Grace never thought she'd ever attend such an occasion. "Prince David, better known as Prince Charming and Princess Snow White." They walked out. This was the fun part about being the prince and princess. "King Robin and Queen Regina." In that moment, Robin realized that he is technically the King, or at least he would be if they were back home in their world. "And now our guest of honor, our savior, who we all love and appreciate and owe our lives to twice over..."

"Wow, he's really building me up a lot. Kind of awkward." Emma said to Killian.

"Enjoy love. You deserve it." Killian responded.

"Captain Killian and Princess Emma."

Everyone applauded.

"So this is what it would've been like growing up, you know, if everyone got along." Emma thought.

It was time for the first dance which was wonderful, then they switched partners. Father daughter dance!

"I've had dreams about this, literally. Usually, in your nursery. You're beautiful." David's eyes glistened with pride.

"Thanks daddy." She never called him daddy but she was just so immersed in the moment and occasion that every wall that was ever up was down and she could just allow herself to be that little girl who couldn't go to the prom or never thought she'd have a father daughter dance. That little girl who craved for a family but now was surrounded by family and friends and she could feel all the love and see what her life could have been. That part could've made her sad but instead it made her that much more grateful. There was a time she felt she had nothing and now she had everything. This was everything.

The night was wonderful as it was but now was the moment. Emma was certainly front and center. She didn't know what was going on but Killian approached her and got down on one knee. Her eyes widened.

"Swan, princess, love, I have never been happier in my very long life than I have been the past three years I've been with you and I never want to spend another moment in my life without you. I want to see those big blue eyes and that smile every day. I love you. Will you marry me?" Killian presented Emma with a ring which she knew to be her mother's ring, which was also her grandmother's ring.

"Yes." Emma replied in a breathy tone. Eyes full of tears. This has been a very emotional day.

Killian put the ring on her finger and they hugged and kissed. Everyone cheered. She couldn't believe everyone was able to keep all these secrets from her but the surprises were wonderful. Everything she thought she'd never be into was something she totally enjoyed. This was probably the best day of her life.

The family hugged and congratulated her.

"Did you enjoy your birthday?" Snow asked.

"Best birthday ever." Emma was still wiping the happy tears away.

Suddenly, they heard a loud rumbling noise. That didn't sound good, didn't sound good at all.


	3. Home Is Where the Heart Is

Home is Where the Heart Is

 _On the last, "Royal Family…"_

"Did you enjoy your birthday?" Snow asked.

"Best birthday ever." Emma was still wiping the happy tears away.

Suddenly, they heard a loud rumbling noise. That didn't sound good, didn't sound good at all.

 _And now…_

"What is that?" Emma wondered aloud.

Leroy ran in yelling and screaming. Everyone knows when Leroy does that, it's never a good thing.

"They found us!" Leroy yelled.

"Whoever is ruining my daughter's birthday is getting their ass kicked." Snow exclaimed.

"I second that." David and Killian agreed.

"We better check this out." Regina said but she so wasn't in the mood for this ish today.

Snow tried to get Leroy's attention. "Leroy. Leroy. Dreamy!" He's Dreamy again, still can be a very extreme personality at times though.

"What?"

"What is going on?" Snow asked.

"Didn't you hear me? They found us."

"Who?" Regina asked.

"The outsiders. The people who actually belong here. What do you think this world is going to do if they find a town full of 'fairy tale' characters and magic?" Leroy questioned then went to find Nova.

"This can't be good." Robin said.

"I thought no one could get in unless they were invited." Emma said.

"They're not supposed to be able to… Someone must've found a way around it." Regina said.

"How would anyone know we're here?" David asked.

"How should I know?" Regina replied.

"How do we fix this?" Killian inquired.

Henry came over. "We don't. We have to leave. We don't belong here."

"But Henry, you know if we reverse the curse again, you can't go back with us." Regina explained.

"Yeah and mom would have to give up who she loves the most. I doubt mom and dad can survive on a quarter of hearts." Emma pointed out.

"What would you all do without me?" Henry shook his head. "You don't need to reverse the curse this time. I'm the author, I could just send us all there."

"But you broke the pen years ago." Emma stated.

"I know that, most powerful sorceress to ever live." Henry said.

"That may be an overstatement." Emma said.

"Listen, you can fix that. There was never a need to have the pen before but I'd say right now this is a need. Besides, after today, doesn't everyone want to go home anyway?"

They all looked at each other.

"Look, none of you really have a choice anyway because like Leroy said, we don't belong here. Yes, I mean _we_. I'm the grandson of Snow White, Prince Charming and Rumpelstiltskin. Peter Pan, evil Peter Pan is my great-grandfather. Yeah, I fit right into the Land with No Magic with a bunch of fairy tale characters' blood flowing through my veins very well." Henry said, sarcastically. "Yeah, you're not leaving me here again. So about that pen, let's make it happen mom.

They heard the noises getting louder.

"Hurry, love." Killian said.

Emma focused and made the pen appear in her hand. When she opened her hand it was whole again.

"Book?" Henry asked. Emma made it appear. "Get ready family. We're going home."

"We better announce this to everyone." Snow said.

"Ok." David got up on a chair. "Everyone calm down. We realize we've been found and it's time to say goodbye to Storybrooke. We're going home people, once and for all." They all applauded. "So please, everyone get your children from the playroom so we can all be together when we arrive back home." David stepped down.

"I'll go get Roland and Neal." Robin informed before he walked away.

"I finally get to be the hero, I guess." Henry said.

"Are you kidding? You've been the real hero since this all started. Who would have found me and brought me here if you didn't?" Emma asked.

"Well, August could have or even my dad really, maybe. I'm sure there were a few options."

"Yeah but they didn't, you did. And who got me, as stubborn as I am, to believe in all this?"

"I had to eat a poisoned apple for you to do that."

"See, brave. All the makings of a hero. It's in your bones kid." Emma pulled Henry close. "Believe me, you're the real hero. This is just another chance to show it."

"Well… I've learned from the best."

Everyone came back to the ballroom with the children.

"Looks like we're ready." Regina said.

Henry began to write, "After many years in Storybrooke, Maine, the town was erased from existence and the Storybrooke residents went to the Enchanted Forest, leaving the outsiders behind."

A purple fog went over the town and everyone went back to the Enchanted Forest leaving those outsiders confused. Suddenly, they were surrounded by just trees but it didn't matter. Whatever they were looking for was long gone with no way to find it ever again.

-v-

Everyone was standing in the middle of the kingdom in their Enchanted Forest clothes, including Henry who was in that attire for the very first time, still holding the book and pen in his hand. He looked around.

"I did it!" Henry was excited, he was finally what he considered home though home is wherever the family is and they're all together.

"We're back, again." Snow said.

"We escaped whatever we were about to experience in Storybrooke, so now what?" Emma asked.

"We get this kingdom back to where it used to be. I'm sure there won't be any wicked witches at the castle this time." Snow said.

They all began to walk.

"How do you really feel about being here, love?" Killian asked.

"I'm a little nervous to be honest. It'll be an adjustment. I haven't spent much time here but as long as we're all together, that's what's important… But there's no electricity or TV or Netflix, oh my God, there's no Netflix." Emma responded.

"Killian laughed. "You'll adjust. It's not so bad."

"Says the man who spent, what, five centuries without it?"

"It was not five centuries, how old do you think I am? It was three."

"Can we time travel again and bring back Benjamin Franklin?"

"I don't know who that is but this little thing you're doing is adorable."

Meanwhile, as they walked through the kingdom, they realized all the work they'd have to do to get it back up to par. The curse caused a bit of damage. They knew that would be one of their main focuses.

-v-

The Royal family finally made it back to the castle. Henry was fascinated by it all even though it didn't quite look the way it did in the book. It didn't even look as good as it did when Regina took it over and it was all dark and gloomy and it was pretty bad then.

"It's going to need some work but it can be done… So we're all going to run this kingdom together like a royal family should, right?" Snow asked.

They waited for Regina's answer. She felt all of their eyes on her.

"Yeah… What did you think I would say? I don't think you really need me anymore though. You Charmings can manage on your own."

"That's not true. We really need you. Besides…" Snow started.

"United we stand, divided we fall." Henry finished.

"Exactly where I was going with that." Snow said.

"And we live in a castle, there's like an excess amount of rooms for all us." Emma added.

"You know, I never really wanted to be queen but since we're like a family now I suppose I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me now."

"Or are you stuck with us because we weren't letting you go." Emma said.

"I must say, I'm really proud of this family right now." David said.

"So don't we need mice or something to help us jazz up the place?" Emma asked.

"Firstly, that was Cinderella and secondly, that was fiction." Snow explained.

"Oh great. That's the part that isn't true." Emma said.

-v-

Snow, David, Emma, Henry and Neal went to Emma's old nursery.

"This was your nursery." Henry realized.

"Yeah… When I saw this the first time… it was like the beginning of closure for me. I wasn't just thrown away. There was a whole life meant for me." Emma said.

"The last time I was here, I was protecting you in one hand and slaying soldiers with the other before that very long coma." David said.

"It still hurts a bit but we're together now and that's what's important." Snow said.

"Do you mind if I make this my room again? I mean it is my room right? At least it was supposed to be." Emma inquired.

"It is absolutely your room sweetheart. Enjoy it." Snow replied.

"Can I choose my room now?" Henry asked, excited.

"Take your pick, champ." David responded.

-v-

Meanwhile, Regina and Robin had already found a room for Roland so the two of them were now alone in Regina's room, now their room. Regina sat quietly on the bed, gazing over at the terrace.

"What is it?" Robin asked.

"Nothing, it's just good not to feel alone in the world." Regina replied.

"You never have to be alone again." Robin said as he rubbed her belly then they kissed. "I remember standing right over there when I fell off the terrace and Tinkerbell saved me and led me to you. Everything I ever wanted was right there in my reach and I couldn't see it, ran from it for so long. It seems so crazy now. Well, it _was_ crazy. I'm just glad I learned so that I can have all that I have now. The world can be so lonely without a family to share it with. I didn't have the strongest foundation growing up, I didn't really give that to Henry, Snow's family fell apart really young and I wasn't really there for her and Emma grew up an orphan. Now that we all have each other, I don't know. Like Henry said, united we stand."

-v-

Six months later, the kingdom was coming together nicely. Emma and Henry were adjusting to their new world. Emma and Killian were planning their wedding which was coming up soon. The other thing that was coming soon was Robin and Regina's baby.

Regina screamed from the contractions.

"Why did no one invent epidurals in this world?" Regina yelled.

"Epidural? They haven't even invented a light bulb." Emma said.

Snow walked in the room. "Doc's on his way."

"Doc? Where's Frankenstein?" Regina asked.

"He went back to his world months ago." Emma said.

"Who wants to live in a world with no color?" Regina asked irritated.

"Doc is a perfectly good doctor, he delivered Emma." Snow explained.

"Wow. I _was_ delivered by a dwarf, wasn't I? Weird."

Regina screamed again.

"Doc!" Snow yelled. Doc ran and Emma left.

"You're doing great." Robin said.

It wasn't long before Regina gave birth to…

"It's a boy." Doc announced.

Their eyes lit up. He was so adorable and precious with raven colored hair and blue eyes like his father. He cried, displaying a strong set of lungs.

Regina felt the need to push again. Doc handed the baby boy to Snow who basically acted as a maternity nurse.

"Looks like we've got twins." Doc announced.

"Twins?" They all replied, surprised.

Regina continued to push and soon enough…

"It's a girl."

"She was as beautiful as her mother with traits like her twin brother. Cleaned up and ready to go, both babies were put into Regina's arms. A couple of tears fell because she was just overwhelmed right now.

"Congratulations… I'll give you all some time alone." Snow said.

"You can stay. Could you just get Henry and Roland?" Regina asked.

"… Sure." Snow left and came back with Henry and Roland a minute later.

"Meet your brother and sister." Robin said.

"Prince Regan and Princess Raven." Regina announced.

No one in this royal family has ever felt as complete as they do right now, therefore happily ever after never looked more possible...


	4. Define, Happily Ever After

Define, Happily Ever After

Snow, Henry, Grace, Roland, Neal and Emma were in the family room. Emma and Killian's wedding was approaching and it was all Emma could think about.

"You people and your books make it all look so easy. There's a fairy god-mother, a dress, a horse and carriage, a ceremony and boom you're married. They live happily ever after. The end." Emma ranted.

"Don't think about it so much. It's going to be fine. It's going to beautiful. You need to take your mind off of the wedding and adjusting to this new world. It's snowing, let's go out and have some fun like a normal family, well as normal we can get." Snow laughed. "I'll go get Regina." Snow left the room. Henry sat next to Emma.

"You seem to be adjusting quite easily." Emma stated.

"Think about it, I grew up with them, pretty secluded and I only got to watch an hour of TV a week growing up. I got my first video game when I was ten and that was older than me. I barely had access to the internet. If it weren't for that year we spent in New York, I would have no clue. I guess I said all that to say, other than a change of scenery, clothes, no electricity and horses instead of 1980's cars, there really isn't much difference to me."

"Okay! I'm getting used to it. Aside from the strange food and creatures, it can be quite peaceful. I can't help but wonder when the next villain will show up."

"They'll show up. They always do but don't talk it up. Live in the moment. You have everything you've ever wanted. Enjoy it while you can."

"You're so much like your grandparents."

Henry smiled.

-v-

Regina just laid the babies down for their naps when there was a knock on the door and Regina invited the person on the other side in. Snow entered.

-v-

Long ago, when Snow was still a child and in the very early stages of Regina getting her magical lessons from Rumple … Snow entered her father and Regina's room happily.

"Step-mother!" Snow exclaimed.

"What?" Regina replied, irritated.

"I just wanted to spend time with you." Snow replied, not as chipper as she was when she first entered the room.

Regina's demeanor softened. "She's just a child." She reminded herself. The occasional dark thoughts that crossed her mind frightened her. She didn't know she was capable of such dark thoughts. She had never hurt a fly but smashing someone like a fly sounded very appealing at the moment. Regina looked into the mirror in front of her. "If you keep this up, one day you'll look in the mirror and see your mother." She thought. "Come in, Snow."

"Can I brush your hair?" Snow asked.

"Yeah. Sure." Regina replied with a nonchalant attitude.

Snow grabbed Regina's brush and brushed her pretty long raven colored hair.

"Your hair is really pretty."

"Thank you, Snow."

"I want to be like you when I grow up."

Regina rolled her eyes. The kid is such a suck up. "Really? Why is that?"

"You're my hero." Snow stopped brushing her hair and hugged her.

Regina didn't know what to think but the conflicting internal thoughts ceased for a moment. However, she could never shake the thought of how much she despised staying in this castle and that wasn't about Snow per se, it was just the last place she wanted to be. This is not her dream, her wish upon a star, her happily ever after. All she wanted, all she knew she needed was love and from her perspective, now she would never have it. What she wouldn't see for a long time to come is that, there was at least one who loved her, okay two including her father Henry.

If you feed the darkness, the darkness will feed on you.

Leopold entered and ruined the sort of beautiful moment. Regina rolled her eyes. Now _he_ made her skin crawl.

-v-

 _Present…_

"Hey. Busy?" Snow asked as she walked over and then looked down at the beautiful little ones.

"No." Regina replied as she sat in the rocking chair.

"I always wanted siblings."

"Why'd your parents only have one child? I mean, you were handful enough but…"

"Well thanks… I guess they struggled just to have me. My parents were married before yours and you're a lot older than me." Regina gave Snow a look. "I mean, you're old enough to be my step-mother." Regina still had that look. "I mean, do you want to build a snowman?"

"What?" Regina was confused.

"That's what I came to ask you. We're going to go have some fun in the snow. Are you in?"

Regina smiled. "Yeah. I'll get Haidee to look after the twins."

Regina got the nanny to go look after the twins and Neal then they all went out to build a snowman. The men were out handling some duties.

They all worked together to build the snowman. Suddenly, Henry and Roland started throwing snowballs.

"You're ganging up on us?" Emma asked. The boys laughed.

"You're outnumbered." Regina reminded them. Let the snowball fight begin.

David, Robin and Killian walked up.

"What is going on here?" David asked.

"They're winning. Help!" Henry exclaimed. The men jumped in. Who knows the last time they all had this much fun. This was one of those moments you wish would last forever. That moment when you know that as long as you have each other, you don't need anything else.

Later…

After hot cocoa and of course Snow, Emma and Henry had it with cinnamon, Grace waited for a moment where she could get Regina alone.

Regina was gazing out of a window. The sunset was beautiful over the white snow on the ground. Interesting, when the light is bright within, it's like the entire world is illuminated.

"Your majesty?" Grace called nervously with her voice shaking.

Regina turned to face her. "Uh… you can call me Regina."

Grace was still nervous. She'd never spoken to Regina alone. "Okay…"

"Are you afraid of me?"

"Um… well… uh…" Grace stuttered.

Regina smiled. "I'm not going to kill you or harm you in anyway… I assume you want something."

"I was just… I wanted to ask you…" Grace stuttered.

"As long as this is taking, I may as well have a seat." Regina thought before she sat down.

"See… my papa. He told me not to do this-"

"But you're doing it anyway."

"Since we've come back to the Enchanted Forest, it's been a struggle because you know, before the curse you took everything away from us. With the curse he was wealthy, without it he's… well, not. I know we didn't have much to begin with but at least we had something. I thought about going to Snow but I thought you may have more respect for me if I came to you directly."

"So you want my help. What a brave thing to do since you were so afraid. It took a while but you got there. I like you. You're a sweet girl."

"Thanks." Grace was surprised.

"I will help you and your father. It's the right thing to do." Regina waved her hand and a stuffed rabbit appeared. Grace recognized it as a stuffed rabbit she wanted long ago but her father couldn't afford it so he made one the best he could. "What you need is in the rabbit. You can check it out when you get home, which you should be heading right now before it gets dark. You shouldn't be out in the woods at night."

"Thank you, Regina." Maybe she really has changed. She's really not so bad.

"You're welcome, Grace."

Grace headed home.

-v-

The next morning, Jefferson came to the castle in the upmost rage and distress.

"What did you do to her?" Jefferson accused Regina.

"I take it, you didn't like my gift."

"Regina, if you hurt my daughter, so help me…"

"Hurt your daughter? Why the hell would I do that? What happened?"

"Let's talk about this. Regina didn't do anything to Grace. We sent a knight with her when she left." Snow said.

"Still defending her." Jefferson replied.

"I am right now because she didn't do anything." Snow replied.

"You will not accuse my wife of something she did not do. Now let us help you. Tell us what happened." Robin commanded.

"Grace never came home!"

Henry entered the room. His eyes were wide, his heart was pounding. "Where is Grace?"

"We don't know yet, sweetie." Emma replied.

"It seems she may have been taken." Regina informed.

"Did the knight ever come back?" David questioned.

"I'll go to Red, maybe she can help us find her." Henry said.

"Wait kid! I don't want you out there alone." Emma stated.

"I'll go with him." Snow said.

Henry looked at Jefferson and said confidently, "I will find her." Henry and Snow grabbed their capes, ran out of the castle and hopped on their horses to Red's cottage, David and Robin searched for clues on their own and Emma and Killian searched together because although Emma is good at finding people she's not so sure she'll be able to find her way home yet. That left Jefferson and Regina alone together with the babies in bassinets a couple feet away.

"You have the finding people experts on the case. They will find her. Henry loves her so he won't stop until he does. I'm sure she's fine… I know you don't trust me and that's absolutely fine but I have nothing against Grace. In fact, I like her. That said, I won't deny that I'm capable of great evil but other than making sure this kingdom stays afloat, I'm too happy now to worry about ruining someone else's happiness. The miserable do that and misery is lonely that's why they say it loves company." Regina said.

Raven began to cry so Regina went over and took her little princess into her arms. Perhaps, Jefferson finally saw a different side of the bitter evil queen, the woman behind the bitter evilness was just a woman and maybe people can change… Nah, he wasn't so easy but maybe there was more to her than met the eye… In actuality, the woman he met was not so bitter or so evil but emotionally wounded… Okay so she's complicated…

-v-

It was a good thing David got Henry that horse such a long time ago. He was riding like a pro now. He and Snow arrived at Red's cottage. Red saw them through the window so she went to the door to let them in. It was pretty cold, still snow on the ground but there was no time to waste they had to find Grace.

"What a pleasant surprise." Red said.

"It sure is." Granny concurred.

"I wish this was a simple visit with my closest friend but we need your help. Grace has gone missing. We need your help to find her." Snow explained.

"Absolutely. These are the times I appreciate being a wolf. How long has she been missing?" Red asked.

"Since last night." Henry informed.

"Then we have no time to waste." Red kissed Granny on the cheek then the three headed to the forest and looked along Grace's route home. They ran into Emma, Killian, David and Robin and eventually they ran into Grace's scarf. Henry picked it up and handed it to Red so that she could track Grace's scent.

It began to snow again. The group walked and walked until they walked into a wardrobe. It seemed to be made out of the same wood as the wardrobe that they put Emma in as a baby but the craftsmanship was not that of Geppetto's.

"You don't think this is magical, do you?" David asked.

"Why else would it just be sitting in the middle of the forest? Besides, look at the wood." Snow replied.

"This must be where Grace is." Henry stated.

"The question is, if this goes to another world, can we get back? I mean, I couldn't just jump back in a tree to get back here." Emma pointed out.

"This sounds like a Regina question." Robin said.

"Too bad she's all the way back at the castle." Killian said.

"Oh. No worries." Robin pulled a small mirror out of his cape.

"A mirror?" They all questioned until he held it up to his face and…

"Regina?" Robin called aloud. A moment later Regina appeared in the mirror.

"No way! Why didn't I think of that?" Emma wondered.

"Because mirrors are my thing. What's going on?" Regina asked.

"We think we may be close to finding Grace but we have questions about this wardrobe." Robin showed Regina the wardrobe through the mirror then looked back into it. "Do you know what it is exactly? Where it leads? Is it possible to come back once you go through?"

"It looks like the wardrobe to Narnia. Rumple told me a little about it when he was teaching me. It's a special wardrobe made centuries ago and it's the only one like it. Apparently someone called, The White Witch has been ruling there for centuries. She apparently wants to kill whoever is meant to break her curse which is a never ending winter in which no one is happy. Sounds familiar, I know. Anyway, it'd be like if I hunted Emma down to kill her before she could break my curse."

"So she wants to kill whoever the savior is for that world." Emma summarized.

"Could that savior be Grace?" Snow asked.

"Maybe. I suppose. I know the savior isn't from her world. To answer the other question, you can come back through the wardrobe but you have to remember where you entered."

"Can we say goodbye to the children before we go?" Robin asked. Regina called Roland and Neal so that Snow, David and Robin could say goodbye. "Kiss the twins for me."

"I will. I love you. Be careful. If you all thought The Snow Queen was cold, she had nothing on this witch." Regina warned before they ended the conversation and Robin put the mirror back in his cape.

They all entered the wardrobe on their mission to find Grace and unfortunately, they had to leave the horses behind. They are all however, ready and willing to pull out those swords and bow and arrows when it's needed.

-v-

Back at the castle, Jefferson was going mad.

"I'm the Mad Hatter. I should just go get her and bring her back."

"I admire your passion but you couldn't defeat me so surely you won't be able to defeat this witch. They have a better chance at getting Grace back safely."

"You don't care if they get hurt?"

"Of course I care. That's my family out there but believe me, they can handle themselves."

Neal fell and began to cry. "Grandma!" He exclaimed through his tears. Regina ran to him and picked him up.

"Grandma?" Jefferson released a slight laugh.

"Well, technically that's what I am… The only grandparent left." Both babies then started crying too. "Okay, mommy needs a break. Where's the nanny?"

"I'm going to get some air." Jefferson announced before walking away.

Regina called Haidee, the nanny down so that she could babysit the children for a little while. She went to the room that was her parents' room for a brief time and looked around. She missed her father dearly. She couldn't have asked for a better one. One thing she did regret was killing him. He was such a sweet man and he loved her unconditionally. She's never doubted that but the darkness and thirst for revenge was strong. She never listened. It occurred to her that maybe Snow and Henry picked that up her. She always thought they probably inherited from Ava…

Though her mother had one of the biggest negative impacts on her life, she still loved her unconditionally.

Regina found a box of her mother's things that was deeply hidden. She went through it and came across a letter. She's never had good luck with reading letters but she was going to read it anyway.

" _Before I rip my heart out, I thought I'd reveal my last feelings. I want power and that has always been important to me. I need more and this is a guarantee. Matters of the heart are never guaranteed and love is weakness. Every time I have given myself to a man, they have only left me alone and just as poor as I was when I met them. With my own power, I never have to worry about that again. I loved Leopold and gave up my first child to be his queen and he chose that bitch Ava. Oh, they will pay. Then I met Rumple and I truly saw the beauty behind the beast. If I would choose love over power, I believe he'd be the true one. But I am choosing power so I will live for the rest of my life loveless with Prince Henry and that I will gladly live with. Just know that until the moment I take my heart from my chest, it only beats for Rumpelstiltskin and it is the only name stamped on it for eternity. I am carrying his child and I know he misses his son. I know he wants a child with me which is of course not my first child like he believes and I'm sorry I have to keep this child from him but I will not give up this child the way I gave up the first one, for one day he/she shall be king or queen." ~ Cora_

Nothing good comes from letters. Regina stared at the letter in silence for a moment.

"Wait. What?" Regina skimmed through the whole, "In love with Rumple… With child," thing again to make sure she read it correctly. She just couldn't believe it.

"Rumpelstiltskin is my father?"

-v-

Back in Narnia, the group found their way to The White Witch's castle and boy was it a long way. It was made of snow and there was nothing warm and inviting about it. To get through, they had to go in slaying some guards. It's also a good thing David, taught Henry how to swordfight. Prince Charming as a grandpa really comes in handy. Finally they came face to face with The White Witch.

"Did you come to save the girl? You're too late." The witch laughed.

Emma started to use her magic but Henry's hands began to glow. They were all in shock.

"What the-" Emma uttered.

Henry raised his hands and aimed them toward the witch. A bolt of light hit her and she disappeared. Though Henry was in shock, there was no time to waste. He looked for Grace and found her locked up.

"Henry!" Grace exclaimed. "You found me."

"Did you ever doubt I would? I will always find you…" Henry thought about it. "I didn't mean to quote my grandparents. Nevertheless, I meant it and I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed. A wave hit the world and the never ending winter ended. The snow melted and it turned into summer.

"Henry, she said we were supposed to save the land despite her best effort to stop us and we just did but I don't think we're done yet."

"Interesting… We'll talk about that more later. Let's go home."

-v-

Regina went to Rumple's castle. She was greeted by a pregnant Belle.

"Congratulations." Regina said.

"Thanks. We already know it's a girl in which we will name Emerson." Belle informed.

Belle called for Rumple who was no longer The Dark One but still had his power of foresight. He soon came in.

"Astonishing to see you here, dearie." Rumple said to Regina.

"Me too." Regina replied.

"So what brings you?" Clearly, he doesn't see everything.

Regina had a seat. "I just learned something you may want to know."

"Something I don't know already? What's that?"

"I'm your daughter."

Rumple had a shocked confused look on his face. "What?"

"It's all here in this letter." Regina handed it to him and he read it. He didn't know if he wanted to cry or smile or what? "Now not only is Henry my step-grandson/adopted son, he's my nephew. I can't… I just…"

"Well now you share DNA." Belle pointed out.

"I just thought you should know and when you want to talk about it, you know where to find me." Regina said nonchalantly. Rumple decided to go with cry.

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything really."

"We're family."

"Quite a dysfunctional one."

"I won't let you go. I lost my chance with Bae but we're still here. We can fix it."

"I had a feeling that'd be your reaction. As I said before, you know where to find me."

Regina left the castle.

-v-

Everyone returned to the Enchanted Forest with Grace. Jefferson cried, finally at peace. He hugged her.

"Thank you." He thought he'd never see her again.

"Here!" Grace handed Jefferson the stuffed rabbit Regina gave her happily. "I know you told me not ask Regina for help but we really needed it and she did.

Jefferson opened the back of the rabbit. It was filled with gold.

"She's been really nice to me papa and even if she wasn't, I love Henry so I'm going anywhere."

"Okay." Jefferson replied and closed the rabbit and gave it back to Grace.

Grace and Jefferson went home, leaving the royal family together again. Regina came home.

"Regina!" Robin was happy to see his wife. They kissed. The next moment…

"Rumpelstiltskin is my father." She blurted.

"Wow and we were already one family tree connection away from Jerry Springer. I think we've done it." Emma said.

-v-

Ultimately, Regina and Rumple reevaluated their relationship and there was a time they were decently close so they played off that. It was different now because they were both different, living more so in the light. They grew closer. It wasn't the most cuddly relationship but it was a start.

Then there was the wedding of the princess and the pirate, a good title for the next chapter of Henry's book. It was just as perfect as Snow said it would be. The kingdom gathered to see the two wed. It was beautiful and there were no interruptions so it was better than Snow and David's wedding. Though Emma's dress was dramatically different from her mother's, both wore feathers and Killian stayed in leather but a bit jazzier than usual. Emma loved that she believed in love again because she would hate to miss out on all this.

Like Snow, Emma came back from her honeymoon with child and nine months later, she gave birth for the second time to Princess Kelsey Jones of Misthaven.

As for Henry and Grace they stayed together with a love that could stand the test of time like his grandparents so they eventually married and had their own little prince and princess when they were older. Then they headed back to Narnia and saved the land as they were destined. Once that was accomplished, they destroyed the wardrobe and came back to the Enchanted Forest where the Royal Family continued to live happily ever after.

So, define happily ever after. Happily ever after is not "perfection." It is knowing that you already have everything that you want and need, knowing you belong, knowing you are loved, knowing that no matter where you are, the ones you love will always find you because the love is that strong. They refuse to live without you and refuse to let you be alone. It is when you stop feeding the darkness so that you can shine in the light.


End file.
